Gunshot
by WaterJeweled
Summary: Pony's POV. Johnny, Dally and Ponyboy were just having fun in the movies, when a group of Socs jump them. Dally tries to hold them off while Johnny and Ponyboy get help. But the decision he made was not wise.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for everyone who reviewed my other story. This is another story about Dally again, only longer. But it's told in Ponyboy's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders!

I was sitting in the middle between Johnny and Dally. It was nighttime and we were at the drive in. I saw two girls that looked like Socs, sat in the row in front of us. One had short black hair, the other was a red-head with long hair. Dally looked at me and winked. I tried not to imagine what will happen next. Dally grinned and put his feet on the red-head's chair. Johnny gulped.

"Hey, are you a red-head? A real one?" Dally said. His voice was sly. He was leaning close to her and staring at her hair. I could see the red-head, trying to ignore the comments he made. She sat up straighter and chewed her gum hard. Dally just shrugged off the ignorance and started again. "Is that your real hair?" He asked, his voice, sly. "Sure looks like shit."

"Take your feet off my chair and shut your dirty trap!" The red-head suddenly shouted. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I glanced at Johnny who's eyes were large and scared, wondering what would happen next. Dally smirked and suddenly put his hand in her hair, sort of combing it.

"What are you doing to my girl!" A voice came out angrily. A boy came out, no older then 17 with a light madras shirt. He looked furious.

"It's a Soc." Johnny barely whispered. It's the one with the rings….it's that guy that, you know." I looked at his hand, full of metal rings and shuddered. The guy that gave Johnny the nasty scar and nearly beaten him to death. I shuddered to think what would happen to Dally.

"Nothing." Dally said, taking a long drag on a cigarette, his expression was cool and acted like they were talking about the weather. The red-head glared at us. The black-haired whispered something to her and the Socs left. Dally grinned and went to follow them. I looked at Dally and wondered what he'll do next.

"Don't Dally." Johnny said quietly and held his leather jacket to stop him. "You'll probably get beaten up." I saw that Dally's eyes were blazing. _Now Johnny's in for it_. Dally wretched his grip from Johnny and gave him a cold stare.

"Fine. Wise ass." He muttered. Not eager for any action, he flopped down and just smoked on his cigarette, not paying any attention to the movie.

* * *

Read and Review! Constructive Critisim is always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all that reviewed! It really means a lot!

* * *

As Dally, Johnny and I were walking home from the movies, we saw a blue mustang. Man, it was tuff. It was full of Socs, about four or five.

"Damn." Johnny swore quietly. "What do they want now?" His eyes looked a little nervous. I didn't blame him. Socs made everyone nervous.

"Yeah. This is our territory." I said angrily. "They aren't allowed here."

"Great. Time to kick some SocAss." Dally threw his cigarette on the ground and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, well, well." A Soc came out with a dark sweater. "These are the little greaser shit that were…playing with our women?" He walked unsteadily.

"He's drunk." I whispered. Out came four other Socs walking. They looked like they had way too much booze if you ask me.

"They're all drunk, stupid." Dally angrily said.

"You know what a greaser is?" One Soc slurred. His voice sounded like wine and his breath even smelled like wine. It was so strong, I was nearly breathing that smell. "White trash …with…with long greasy hair." It hit all of us. It hit Dally pretty hard. We were always called hoods or greasers. But never that harsh.

"Well do you know what a Soc is? White trash with mustangs and madras!" Dally said angrily and spat on the ground.

Then it happened. It happened so fast. The next thing I knew, five Socs were chasing us. I heard Dally yell, "Pony, Johnny, get away! I'll handle this! Get Darry!" Johnny turned and looked at me with fearful eyes. We both ran. We both ran past Dally who was fighting one to five, all by himself. He looked at me and yelled "Go! Get out of here stupid!" We were two blocks away and near my house. Me and Johnny stopped to get a breath. Johnny turned to talk to me.

"Do you think he can do it?" Johnny asked me. His big, black eyes got bigger, rounder and he was clearly scared.

"I don't know Johnny. I---" I was cut short, for Darry was coming up to me, his face blazing.

"Where the hell have you been?" Darry asked angrily.

"Dally's in a fight with five Socs." I blurted out. Johnny nodded fearfully.

"What?" Soda joined us outside. His hair was very messy and his eyes were red. "What's going--" Soda never finished his question. For there was a gunshot that pierced the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, wish I did though.

* * *

Darry looked at me. "Did Dally have a gun when you were at the movies?" His voice was steady. I could see him. All tense.

"I don't know." I said, my voice was shaking.

"Damn." Darry said under his breath. The four of us took a running towards Dally, with me and Johnny in the lead. In a few minutes, we were there. There were no Socs, no mustangs and no fights. Just Dally, and blood. Soda choked out a sob. Darry, trying to act the oldest, went forward and held Dally's wrist. "Still alive." Darry mumbled. "We got to take him to the hospital." Darry paused for a moment and looked at us. "Soda! Get the car!" he said loudly. Soda immediately obeyed and went off.

In a moment, we were on the road. Darry's jaw was clenched and his fingers were gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles white. I didn't say anything. I was too shocked to say a word. All I knew was that Dally might die. Johnny was pale, his big black eyes were blacker then I ever saw them.

"Guys?" Dally mumbled. "Do any of you have a cancer stick?" he asked. We all stared at him. I breathed in a sigh of relief. At least he's still alive.

"No. You can't be smoking." Darry said firmly. Dally managed a scowl and he clutched his bloodied side.

"I'm gonna kick them Socs asses. God. Didn't know they even had a heater. God." Dally said, pummeling his fist into the car seat.

"He's going to be okay." The doctor said. "He'll live. Just a few days at the hospital. He'll be fine. You can even come and visit him now."

It was morning. Johnny and me were yawning from the lack of sleep. We walked towards Dally's room.

"Get out! Get the hell outta here!" I heard Dally yell. A nurse came bustling out and muttering "greaser." I looked at Johnny and we both walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thankies for all the reviews. It really means a lot to me and it helps me become a better writer!

Chapter 4

"Hey Johnny! Ponyboy!" Dally was lying on the bed with just his underwear. He looked like he was back to normal. Then it hit me, Dally could take anything coming his way. He was tough like that. "You got any weed?" He asked. He looked impatient.

"Here." Johnny gave him a pack of cigarettes. Dally looked at the packaged and cussed it for not being a Kool. I was wondering why Dally wanted to smoke at a time like this. But I better not be asking, or else my head would get clobbered.

"Do you have anything besides these Camels?" He asked. Johnny shook his head. Dally gave a scowl, he normally went for Kools. He decided to turn the subject to something else. "This place is outta here." Dally got up and went towards the door. I could see his side, all bandaged up. "They won't let me smoke!" Dally shut the door roughly. "I want out!" He nearly shouted and then grinned at me. I had to grin back. He flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"When I'm well, those Socs will pay. I'll get even with them!" Dally nearly yelled. His face looked so angry, I nearly didn't want to mess with him.

"But you can't." Johnny said in his quiet voice. "The fuzz won't listen to us greasers. I mean, we're just greasers." Dally nodded and lit a cigarette. He slowly relaxed and slumped back into his pillows.

"I still want to get even with them." Dally said, trying to make some smoke rings. "They nearly killed me eh?" He cussed and then spat on the floor, for not making any good smoke rings.

I had to agree. Dally was on the verge of being dead, but now he's okay. He could get through anything that comes to his way. _But is it worth it getting even with the Socs? Just because they nearly kill you? Is it worth it?_ Those questions kept echoing in my head, giving me a big headache.

"Ponyboy, you all right man?" Johnny asked. He clamped a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. "You kinda spaced out." He placed a hand on my forehead. "You're a bit warm. Maybe we should head on home."

"Yeah, get on." Dally snuggled back under the covers. "Later dudes." He rolled over and I think he fell asleep. Johnny gave me a small smile.

"Bye Dally." I said. Man, my head really did hurt. I rubbed my temple and head on out into the bright sunlight. Johnny and I headed down to my house.

"Do you know what Dally's gonna do?" Johnny asked when we were clear from other people.

"I don't know Johnny." I answered, my answer sounded stupid. So, I decided to tell him what I thought. "I think he means, he's going to kill a Soc." I said quietly. Johnny's eyes went wide with fear.

"He'll get the chair." Johnny said. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah." I didn't have anything better to say. I too, was afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it's short. I've been having school and tests and a writer's block. Read and Review!

* * *

Johnny and I kept visiting Dally over the week. He seemed to got his humor and ornery self back. We all knew Dally could take anything. Being tough like a hood was a reward. Nothing could hurt you. After two weeks, he was good to go out of the hospital. He was back to normal. Slashing people's tires and being a normal hood. One day, Dally came over to my house.

"Hey." Dally walked in and plunked himself on the couch.

"Hi." Darry raised an eyebrow. Dally was smoking a cigarette and Darry never really fancied the smell.

"Hi Dally!" I bounded down the stairs finding him, lounging on the couch. He looked very thoughtful, which kind of spooked me. Since when did you see Dallas Winston thoughtful.

"I think I'm gonna go jump a Soc. Tonight." Dally said. Darry dropped a book he was reading.

"Dally, that's too dangerous. You'll be dead before you even knock out a Soc. They always come in packs. They have guns now." Darry said sternly.

"Yeah, but look what happened to me!" Dally shouted. "I nearly died. We need to get even with those Socs!"

"I know! But it ain't worth it." Darry nearly yelled. I shrank back. Darry always yelled at me, I never heard him yell at anyone, much less Dallas Winston. I grimaced. I heard Soda come down the stairs sleepily.

"Whazz goin' on?" Soda said groggily.

"No! They nearly killed you last time! They are so sure to kill you this time!" I swear! You'll be crying over your damn body!" Darry yelled. His eyes were blazing like ice. Cold and hard. Dally scowled and then turned to look at Darry. His eyes matched Darry's. Cold and hard, full of hatred.

"Fine! I don't need your help! Besides, you're never brave enough to do anything!" Dally cried. "Come on Ponyboy!" I was shocked at his voice. _Why me? Why not somebody else? _I was shaking like mad.

"I said come on!" Dally yelled. His eyes were hard and set. I didn't want to mess with him, when his eyes were like that. So I decided to go with him. I quickly moved towards him and out the door. Not knowing what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Back again. You know the rules. We're near the end! Hope you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Then I knew I was with him. "What are we going to do?" I asked Dally. His ice-blue eyes were flashing with anger.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do." Dally took a puff of his cigarette. "I want to get even with the Socs. If it's the last thing I do. I don't care if I got to jail." He turned and faced me. "You know Ponyboy, you don't have to be in this mess," he said softly. In a tone I have never heard him say before. Since that incident, Dally had changed. He used to be cold and tough. But now, he was fighting with Darry and talking to me in that strange voice. I really didn't know what to do.

"I-I-I don't know what do." My voice replied. True I was scared, too scared to do anything.

"I don't know what to do either." Dally replied. "Guess, we both don't know what to do." Dally flicked his cigarette away. I nodded silently and sat down on the grass. My eyes burned with tears. We both didn't know what to do. They slowly closed, feeling weight on them, as I drifted off to dreamland...

* * *

"HEY! Ponyboy! Wake up!" Dally was shaking me. Iawoke with a start, to find that everything changed. The sky had turned dark and the wind was blowing faster and colder then ever. If Darry was here, he would have yelled at me for not using my head to bring a coat. Man, I wish Darry was here right now. I turned and saw Dally, his blond hair all messy.

"You fell asleep." Dally was saying. He was rumpling my hair, which also made me feel weird. "God…" He whispered. "I'm not fancying talking to Darry about---"

"Then don't." I said hotly. "I don't care." The words came right out of my mouth. I really didn't thing about them. Another point for not using my head again. I looked at Dally. He looked at me with semi wide eyes. I guess he never saw me that angry before.

"Damn…" I heard him say. "What the hell do they want?" I turned around. Socs. There were 5 of them. All in a tuff, blue mustang. They all looked drunk and they were walking kinda funny.

"Hey look, it's our fellow Greassssers." A soc said, stressing on the word Greaser. He was holding a blade. It looked tuff, maybe even tuffer then Two Bit's black handled switch. "Dreamboy and the JD." He laughed like a lunatic. I could smell them. They smelled like booze and some weird kind of cologne.

"Drunk." Dally said under his breath. "How come they're always drunk when they jump us?" He asked angrily. The five Socs staggered forward. I gulped. Now I really wished Darry was here. But there's no one around to protect us.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the long wait….Well, Merry Belated Christmas. One chapter until the end. Sorry if this is short.

I was looking for a bottle. You could tell I was kind of a bit nervous. I couldn't find one. I decided that the fight had to be hand to hand. There was nothing Dally and I could do. The four Socs started walking (more like staggering) towards us. My hear was beating loudly and I felt sweat dripping down my face. The Socs came on walking towards us, I craned my head to see Dally, but I also saw Darry and the rest of the Greasers. One thing that flashed in my mind was: We were saved.

Darry punched one Soc in the gut, but also received a kick in the stomach. Anybody could've fallen with that, anybody but Darry.

"Take that!" Two-Bit punched some Soc's nose. He was later punched in the face with the same Soc, clutching his nose with a lot of blood dripping down. "Damn!" he swore loudly. But Dally was getting the worse of it. His side still hurt and he was being punched around. I saw Dally flick his switchblade. His eyes, blazing with coldness. Cold to the world, cold to those Socs. He held the switchblade, not actually trying to hurt someone, but to make everyone sacred, to make them go away.

Then it happened.

Both Dally and the Soc were back to fighting. Dally still held the blade, away from the Soc, but trying to threaten him.

"You're asking for it Greaser." The Soc growled.

"Damn right." Dally hoarsely whispered.

"To bad, you're a JD, trash with long and greasy hair." Dally had enough. His temper was even showing. The Soc laughed and lunged at him. Dally ran forward. That I couldn't see. I couldn't look. I couldn't bear it. There was this odd and squelching sound. There I knew_. He did it. Dally knifed a Soc_. My breath was all shaky.

It made everybody quiet. The Socs backed away. Johnny was looking with scared, wide eyes. Soda turned away. He didn't want to look at the bloodied corpse. But I looked at it, and then I looked at Dally. His complexion pale, his eyes almost matched Johnny's eyes. Wide, scared and disbelief.

_He killed a Soc._

"I-I-I didn't---" Dally stopped and dropped the blade. He sure looked scared. His face crumpled, he looked like he was about to cry, he really did, and he ran away. Far away.

"We better leave." Darry said quietly and we left.

"Can't believe Dally…Dally…did that…" Soda said, his voice shaking.

"Knew he was ornery…" Steve trailed off. "Knew he didn't…didn't…didn't like them, Socs." Everybody was quiet. I guess we're all shocked. It was mixed in with a bit of surprise.

"Where could he have gone?" Two-Bit asked, peering through the window. Nobody could answer his question.

"Anywhere." Darry answered it for him. "Anywhere but here."

* * *

As I laid in bed, everyone had gone home. I heard Soda snore lightly. I remembered what Dally said to Johnny and I at the hospital. I could even hear his voice.

"…_When I'm well, those Socs will pay. I'll get even with them."_

Those Socs really did pay. Dally got even with them. And what Dallas says, Dallas gets. And Dallas Winston got everything he wanted.


End file.
